haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kanji Koganegawa
|Koganegawa Kanji}} is a 1st year student at Date Tech High. He became the team's setter after the 3rd years retired. Appearance Koganegawa has a large, muscular build, and a towering height of 193 cm, earning him a place in the new Iron Wall. He has sharp eyes with small pupils. His hair is mostly blond, except for the middle of his fringe, which is black and styled up. His eyebrows are the same color as his fringe, implying that his hair is dyed blonde. He currently wears the number 7 jersey on the team. Personality Koganegawa is very energetic and enthusiastic but often lacks the ability to think carefully about his actions. Despite being rather simple-minded, he's also shown to be determined to improve and support his team as their setter and with his height, but tends to focus on improving the wrong areas. Background Not much is known about Koganegawa's background, but according to Moniwa he only just became a setter. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc He is first seen in the match between Date Tech High and Aobajohsai High, where he plays as the team's setter for the first time. Statistics Koganegawa's height is the main contributor to his skill in volleyball. It enables him to easily block the opponent's spikes along with the rest of Date Tech's Iron Wall, especially in closing the gap left by the initial two-man wall. As a setter, he is inexperienced and sends tosses that are mostly too high for any of his spikers to hit, resulting in unconverted points. It has been mentioned that the peak of his jump is so high that it feels like he's just putting the ball there for the spiker to hit. Jumping Reach: 340 cm Skills *'Dump Shot: '''Koganegawa's favorite attack is a dump shot, but he rarely pulls it off due to his unpolished skills. He also over-complicates things by trying to throw feints when performing a dump attack right off a blocked spike. However, he quickly learns to just slam the ball down instead of feinting after Futakuchi corrects him. He successfully executes one against Aobajōsai when he adds raw power to his dump shot, making it hard to receive even if his opponents know it's coming. *'High Toss:Koganegawa has the ability to send a high toss with a incredibly short distance set-up by jumping high up to put the ball in place for the spiker. This gives his sets both speed and height, thus making it hard for his opponents to read block. *'''Blocking: Like the rest of Date Tech, Koganegawa is strong at blocking. He is capable of reading a spiker's form to deduce the path of the spike. However, due to being inexperienced, he falls for decoy more easily. Relationships Kenji Futakuchi Futakuchi is shown to have trouble dealing with Koganegawa's antics and unusually high tosses, often having to keep him in line and point out his mistakes. Koganegawa claims to understand, though it's debatable whether he actually gets what Futakuchi is saying. Kōsuke Sakunami Sakunami was told to "steer" Koganegawa by the coach, and thus aims to direct his receives to the best spot for Koganegawa to toss. The two are also in the same class, 1-A. Trivia * His favourite food is katsudon. * His current concern is that he can't pull off dump shots in a way that looks cool. * It has been confirmed that Koganegawa and Sakunami are in the same class, 1-A. * His star sign is Cancer. Quotes * "As a setter, I may still be "about the same as an infant", but right now, the one thing I have that's on the same level as my senpai is height!!" - To Date Tech, * "I'm gonna make sure I can toss any kind of ball...!! And I'm gonna be able to stop anybody with my blocks, no matter how powerful or tall they are, so I don't embarrass the name of the Iron Wall...!!" - To Date Tech, References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Date Tech High Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:1st Year